User talk:Adv193
Hi, welcome to YuYu Hakusho Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kurama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 07:28, 18 June 2009 Business Okay movie information, if you really want to put it should be put under synopsis in a second heading called "Appearances in Other Media". If their is conflicting information, put the japanese info indented under the english. You may put the Japanese names for the techniques in parentheses in italics if that is what you wish. Wait, did you say what I did is disrespectful? I remade every article, creating over half of them, added countless pictures, how dare you?! I know how to sign my name, I worked on Bleach wiki for quite some time, and I am an admin on Kyo Kara Maoh. So you were the one that wrote all the articles for Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara? Well, they didnt suit me, not well organized. Anyways, I am started to get irritated so lets stop talking. Ill let you do want you want, adding japanese names for the techniques, I have no problem with that. Wikipedia I prefer not to use information from wikipedia, so I dont see the need for the template.--Kylecharmed 23:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Screw You! If you want the power, have it! One condition: leave the Kurama page alone. Would you like me to make you bureaucrat?--Kylecharmed 01:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: new ideas Hey, I really appreciate your inquiry and agree with all of your suggestions. I will get that Kuwabara manga scan on his page asap. Also, I'll definitely get the japanese episode titles to supplement the episodes pages we already have. I have plans to personally complete the episode guide, so don't sweat those summaries- I've got it covered. I too have long desired to get pages up for individual manga chapters. Summaries and links to episodes would make the pages a valuable addition to the wiki. We could collaboratively get started on the manga pages, that'd be great. Thanks for the thought you put into improving YYH wiki- it's much appreciated! ~Jacen~ Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 14:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) As you begins to finish the manga chapter pages, we can use this page as a starting point to link them all together, and also I'll create a category page for them. ~HJ~ ok thanks do you have any qualms about the tier page? @^@'' 03:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Since you might know I'll ask. How do we distinguish between the character and other characters category? I think all manga or anime exclusives should be other, and also characters with comparatively small parts in the story, and proportionally small pages. Do you agree? ~Jacen~ :Yes I agree and possibly the movie characters if people agree with it. I originally was doing it with all the manga only characters. It would also be nice if you help me keep the Character page up to date, since I am working hard with keeping it up to date as best as possible. -Adv193 03:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Sure, I hope I can be of assistance. I'm on this wiki 6+ hrs a day lol :P Reply Thanks for the suggestion ^_^ I hope I did it right because I was a little confused when I first read your message ^_^ YYHPkmnHxH14 |Talk| '' 16:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) quick question What was wrong with the Saizou page that you wanted to delete? @^@'' 06:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, nvm. I was going to repost it...but I see why. @^@'' 05:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deletion Link? 'Cuz I've no idea what you're talking about... --Reikson (talk) 14:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: spam pages Dealt with 'em, slapped a month-long ban on the IP. --Reikson (talk) 02:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Manga information Hey, Adv, I'm DarkErigor, and I definitely have an interest of editing here at YYH Wiki. I noticed that you are lacking the majority of the chapter pages here, and I wish to help. I also noticed you have no manga debut in your character infoboxes, and no manga chapter template. If it's alright with you, I would like to help either create these, or fill in the information once they are filled. So, if you'd like to get back to me about this, that'd be great! Also, I just uploaded my sig, but there's some issues, so that's why it looks funny. Thanks for your time! Okay, update for you. I created some chapter templates here, so we should definitely be able to take care of that now. Don't worry, I'm on it! Update to the update: I kinda screwed up with the chapter templates. I was copying from my friend's wiki, and used the wrong template. I am sorry for all of these screwups (and all of these messages on your wall). I will make sure to fix my mistakes to help out more here. Once again, my apologies. Okay, I fixed the chapter page issue. One question: do you mind if I rename the chapter pages to Chapter 1, Chapter 2...etc. It will help distinguish it from the Episode pages more, methinks. Thanks for your patience!